Maybe just a little complicated
by Wait.can i have a hint
Summary: My first fanfiction, review for a second chapter, Clary's...maybe complicated life. All human. More to come if requested. please review,
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments all rights to Cassandra Clare)

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! Clary jolted awake, and rubbed her green eyes she groaned. This was the third time she has fallen asleep this week. She was surprised her red hair wasn't a mess,

"Finally, I never thought you'd wake up Red." whispered a warm voice into her ear. She turned around to see blonde hair and golden eyes watching her.

"Hey Jace, how long was I asleep for?" She asked smiling.

"About 10 minutes, Aline and her 'crew' were staring at you." Jace said while clary has getting up.

"Good for her, I'm sure me sleeping is_ very_ interesting."

"Anything is more interesting than math!"

She laughed as they walked through the other students shuffto their lockers, picking up their bags. Clary turned around, only to be knocked to the ground. She rocked up to see Aline staring down at her, glaring. She strutted away like her usual self. Clary turned just before seeing Jace running to help her up.

"Are you Okay?" He asked looking worried.

"I'm fine, Aline really gets on my nerves!"

"I'm sure she's just jealous, she's not going out with the best looking guy in school and you are!" He said smiling

She laughed. "Can we please go now, your ego is actually suffocating me!"

"You love it" he whispers, bringing his head down to hers and kisses her cheek gently.

"Fine lets just go" she responded

"Common then Red, move those short legs" he laughed.

"I'm not short, you're just tall" she fake whined. He rolled his eyes at her response as the walked out the front doors of the school.

A/N Please review, any questions, requests, comments just let me know. I wont upload another chapter until I receive some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace and Clary got into his car and started the 10 minute drive home. It was definitely handy that Jace only lived a few blocks away from clary. As they cruised down the roads he heard clary sigh, he knew just what to do, him and clary had a thing for music. So he turned the radio onand put in a cd, he was gonna sing along to it like a message for her and cheer her up (Loud by R5 _Clary_ **Jace** Both… I highly suggest playing he song whilst reading)

**Looking for the one tonight **

**But I can't see you **

**Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh **

**And I can never get it right **

**I need a breakthrough **

**Why are you so hard to find? Ooh **

**I've been searching every city **

**Never giving up **

**'Til I find my angel **

**Diamond in the rough **

**Looking for a signal **

**Baby turn it up tonight**

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.

Come on get loud loud let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud loud I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud

_Na Na Na Na Na NaaX3 _

_Looking for the light to shine _

_To start a fire _

**Girl I'll be the first in line ooh **

**And baby when our stars align **

_We can't get no higher _

**You just give me a sign **

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud loud let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud loud I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa X6

Looking for the one tonight

Na Na Na Na Na Naa X2

I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud loud let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud loud I need you now

Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa X3

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na NaaX3

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa X2

I've been looking for the one tonight

By the end, Clary was smiling at Jace. He was very ecstatic to see her happy. He didn't exactly have a reason for saying this, but he really wanted to. "I love you" he said looking into her eyes, and kissed her with passion, she immediately responded by kissing back and playing with his hair. They stopped for breath panting. "I love you too." She told him, whilst getting out of the car. He sighed happily before driving off to his house.

[A/N drama coming VERY soon but had to have more Clace. I won't post another chapter until I get some reviews. Let me know any suggestions and they might just go in ;)]


End file.
